Doors of all kinds are mounted to hinges for opening and closing of the doors. For example, a refrigerator door may be mounted to a hinge, which is mounted to a body of a refrigerator to allow the door to rotate open and closed under control of the hinge. Manufacturing tolerances for the door, the cabinet, and the hinge can result in a tolerance stack-up that can create a gap between a door hinge bracket and the door. As a result, the hinge may not be mounted level relative to the mounting surface of the door and/or the hinge may not be properly supported to approximately equally distribute the forces on the hinge.